It's a little crush (For now, anyway)
by isthismistersmolderholder
Summary: High School Skimmons AU: Skye the rebel has a thing for the resident geek, Jemma Simmons. She enlists her foster brother's help in charming her. Or at least, she tries to.


"I need your help."

Grant looks up from his Politics homework and rolls his eyes, deciding to pretend he hadn't heard the pretty brunette who'd just dropped into the seat beside him.

"Hey, I know you heard me, asshole. Help me."

He sighs heavily and wonders why she had to decide they were friends, she was the definition of annoying little sister, only she came with the occasional property damage that he had to pay for. "What do you want, Skye?" He asks begrudgingly, their eyes meeting. She's practically bouncing in her seat, an unfamiliar folder clenched in her hands and a wide, almost giddy smile on her lips. He's really hoping that she doesn't want to break into anywhere this time, he has a hard enough time keeping her out of trouble as it is.

"I'm stalking the teacher's pet from Bio." She announces, and he blinks, and then rubs his temples, because christ he's aging faster than he ever thought he would since meeting her.

"Can I ask why?"

Her smile grows and she quirks an eyebrow at him. "Have you seen her?"

"Yes, I have."

Her smile falters, and then she shrugs, "Well, you're banging May so you wouldn't see it." She decides, and he can't help but smile at that. "She's perfect. Like, actually so perfect that it doesn't make sense. She gets so excited about all that weird science-y stuff. And she has a really, really cute smile." Again, she's practically bouncing.

"And what exactly do you need my help with?"

"I need you to tell her how cool I am." Her smile has dropped altogether now and she looks a little embarrassed, "I tried to talk to her the other day and I asked her what brand of milk she drinks." She pauses, "To be fair, she told me she drinks Pura and asked me what kind of sandwiches I like, so I guess I didn't come off that weird."

He regrets telling Coulson that he didn't mind fostering another kid, that it'd be nice to have some company, because now he feels responsible for her, and he really doesn't want to get that condescending look when he gets home and Skye tells Coulson that he wouldn't help her out.

"Fine. But I don't think she's going to care."

"Just do it." She gives him a bright smile, and then adds, "Or those photos of you in your spongebob boxers go viral."

"It was laundry day!" He shouts after her, the tips of his ears turning an uncomfortable pink. She keeps walking.

…

He has no clue how to approach her, but he knows he probably only has the rest of the day to do it lest Skye get antsy, so lunch break is really the only viable option. Skye points him in their direction almost giddily, and he starts his mission. She and that Fitz kid are sitting cross legged in the grass, doing that weird thing that they do where they just bounce ideas of each other that make no sense to him whatsoever.

"Uh. Hi. Jemma Simmons?"

She glances up, her smile just as bright as Skye said it was, only to him it was kind of unnerving. How could someone look that happy?

"Yes, that's me." Oh. British accent. He'd picked up on Skye's accent obsession, and this crush was starting to make more and more sense.

"What d'ya want?" Fitz says before he can say anything, and he casts the boy an irritated look, ignoring the question.

"I'm a friend of Skye's," He says, and instantly there's a change in Jemma's demeanour, she inches forward just a tad and her smile is more nervous than before.

"Oh? That's, that's nice. She's nice. I mean, she's…" She trails off, cheeks tinted red, and Grant is glad to note that the feelings seem to be reciprocated.

"Yeah, she's nice." And then, glancing behind him at said brunette, hiding behind a tree and watching, he dead-pans, "And she's also really cool. So you should talk to her." Skye shoots him a thumbs up and he questions whether she actually believes that she's cool, because honestly he's starting to think he's the only one who realizes just how much of a dork she is.

"Did she ask you to tell me that?" Jemma asks hopefully, and Fitz grins and chuckles under his breath.

"No, of course not." He says emotionlessly, making it as clear as he can that yes, she did in fact ask him.

"Told you she fancies you," Fitz teases, and Jemma turns an even darker shade of red.

"She probably just wants to become friends with me so that I can help her with her work, Fitz." Jemma murmurs, avoiding eye contact. Ward can't help but snort at the idea of Skye doing work at all, unless in Computer Sciences.

"Trust me, that's not what she wants." He finishes, and walks away. Seriously, Skye better do his laundry for a week for this.

…

Jemma approaches her just after final bell, as Skye's shutting her locker and heading out towards the carpark, moving into step beside her, her own bulky bag (Which looked way too heavy, probably filled with textbooks and homework), and Skye doesn't really care about the odd looks they're getting because Skye is the party girl that almost burned down the english room last week, and Jemma's the teacher's pet that cares more about homework than life itself, and they do look mismatched.

"I spoke to your foster brother today," Jemma says, her voice full of amusement. "He's quite…tall, isn't he?"

"Did you really just start a conversation about how tall Grant is?" Skye teases, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and Jemma just chews her lower lip and then nods.

"It's a more relevent topic than milk is, I thought."

Skye represses her blush, because there is no way that she's going to let the cute brunette get the best of her, she is the flirting master. She's good at this. Or at least, she thought she was.

"Yeah, well, Milk can tell you a lot about a person," She grins. Her eyes widen at the sound of a soft giggle coming from the girl beside her, and she stops walking. "Okay, No. I don't care about milk. At all. I don't even like milk. I like you though."

Jemma beams and tries to hide her red cheeks behind a curtain of hair, "Yes, I've noticed. You're not very subtle, Skye." She tugs her bag strap back up her shoulder and looks like she may very well fall backwards due to the weight on her back. Skye considers offering her a ride with her and Grant in Lola, but Fitz is waving from his old wagon at her.

"So…You busy friday night?"

"Not at all."

"Would you maybe wanna go see a movie with me?" Skye asks, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck, "It doesn't have to be a movie-"

"A film sounds lovely." Jemma interrupts, a smug smile on her face.

"Awesome, pick you up at eight?"

Jemma nods, and Fitz is getting impatient because he's beeped three times now, and so with a bright smile, Jemma heads in his direction and Skye has to hold in her fist pump until they've pulled out of the carpark.


End file.
